


Double Take

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fainting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: On a mission to find any survivors, Special Agent Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield of the BSAA team up to comb through the small village. Chaos naturally follows them wherever they go.





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look new fandom to obsess over! Thanks to elillierose for sucking me into this one. She posted some art for it and voila! This was borne from that. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta Read by: [elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose) and [markofthemoros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros)  
> Art found [here](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/post/183473700091/so-i-decided-to-buy-clip-studio-since-it-was-on)

“So, remind me again why you’re here?”

 

Chris sighed wearily. “I’m here to make sure you don't fuck something up. Or die.” 

 

Leon scoffed at that last bit. “Nothing new here, Chris. Get in, shoot some monsters, and get out with anyone who hasn't kicked the bucket yet.” 

 

Chris took in the sight of the cop turned special agent as they sauntered toward their destination. His sister had told him about her and Leon’s meeting all those years ago before these viral outbreaks became a common occurrence. He wondered how much of that man was left after the constant fight against the B.O.W.’s. 

 

Leon was right. 

 

There was nothing new about this situation. 

 

Leon turned back and caught Chris’s eye. “So, any idea what we’re dealing with here or is it a surprise?” 

 

Chris shook his head. “We sent a couple guys in to secure the area and pick up a supposed researcher who was last seen in the vicinity. However, we lost contact shortly after.” 

 

Leon muttered under his breath softly, “...Everything goes to shit when scientists get involved.” 

 

Reaching the small village, if it could even be called that, took longer than either of them had accounted for, made apparent by the falling sun. Dilapidated, wooden shacks numbering around ten stood on uneven grounds. One building, taller than the others, rose out over the rest. A church perhaps, Leon guessed at the sight of the rusted bell situated atop said building. Based on the overgrowth crowding the belfry, it must have been a long time since it sounded. 

 

Any remarks of their surroundings died on Leon’s lips at the sound of glass breaking just to his left, far too close for comfort. Treading lightly, the duo had raised their respective guns at the source of the noise before positioning themselves at the left and right of the entrance of the nearest building. The two made eye contact as a plan was determined silently with a nod. Leon quietly leaned towards the door and gave it a gentle push, instantly bringing his gun into the darkness of the room with Chris right behind him. 

 

A cursory glance around the room gave away two details: One, the broken glass on the floor must have been responsible for the noise. Two, there were no windows in this building. While Chris surveyed the remainder of the room, Leon crouched lower to take a better look at the glass. It seemed to have come from some flask or beaker with an unknown liquid still clinging to the shards. 

 

_ Never a good sign _ . Leon thought back to what Chris had mentioned about the researcher.  _ This is probably their handywork.  _

 

Rising back up to see Chris giving him the all clear sign, Leon motioned to the broken container.

 

“We should split up and see what else we can find. If that’s what I think it is, it’s likely there aren’t any survivors here. Sane ones at least…” 

 

Chris swore under his breath. “Do you really think splitting up is the best idea? I don’t need your ass gettin’ jumped once the sun goes down.” Leon let out a dark chuckle.

 

“Is it ever a good idea? But like you said, the sun is going down and we need to be outta here before then. You take the ones on the other side of the road and meet me at the front of that church when you’re done.” 

 

Chris wanted to argue with the man, but loathe he to admit it, he was right. The clock was ticking down against them and the last thing they wanted was to be stranded hours away from any civilization with God knows what lurking in these parts. He gave Leon a simple nod before sneaking out the door they entered through. With one final thought he turned back to the agent.

 

“Don’t die on me, Kennedy.”

 

Leon couldn't help the smirk that graced his face. “Or what? You might miss me, Redfield?” 

 

_ It certainly would be quieter around here. _

 

* * *

Across the clearing, Chris crept into the first house on the other side. Similar to how the pair approached the first, he slipped in through the back door and canvased the place and then moved on to the next. Besides the buildings being on the verge of collapse, nothing seemed out of place. There were no bodies, no blood, no indications of combat. If not for the flask of questionable substance Leon had found, Chris would have simply written this off as an abandoned village. However, there was the matter of the two men they had lost contact with. What happened to them?

 

Chris made it into the fourth house when an abrupt creak of a floorboard sliced through the silence like a knife. Immediately tensing up, he held his breath and listened for a repeat of the sound. For any indication of movement besides his own. Gun at the ready, the officer waited and counted to ten silently in his head before moving towards the source of the sound. Flashing his light into a small room, Chris quickly scanned around. A bed stood against the far wall along with a small cupboard to his left. Other than the two pieces of furniture, nothing seemed noteworthy about the room. But then what made that noise?

 

Leaning his back against the wall, Chris opened up the cupboard to reveal clothes small enough for a child. Taking one step further, the same groan of wood caused him to cease all movements, only to look below his own feet to find the culprit of the creak. A broken floorboard pointed upwards, grafting harshly between itself and its neighbor. A chill ran down the man’s spine as he realized whatever caused that first sound was still in the house with him. 

 

Against his better judgement, Chris kneeled down to the floor to get a better look at the only spot something might hide in this room: under the bed. Flashing his light at the area, he took in a sharp breath as he was met by a pair of wide eyes…

 

A child. 

 

Chris felt the breath he had taken in leave him as he shook his head. What did he expect? The boogeyman?  _ In this day and age, maybe.  _

 

Leaning his head against the floor more to make himself appear non-hostile he beckoned to the child, a boy no older than 8:“Hi there. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. Could you come out from there? I can help.” The boy looked like he was going to refuse, balling up into himself even further, but just as Chris was going to call out to him again, he crept out from the bed. 

 

Chris gave him a little smile. Reaching for his flask, he held it out for the boy slowly. “Thirsty? I’ve got some water here if you’d like.” The boy’s eyes flashed as he hastily snatched the flask from Chris’s grip and brought it to his own lips. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened here? What’s your name?”

 

The boy mumbled out something indecipherable with a scratchy voice, clearly from days of unuse. Chris scrunched his eyebrows and leaned forward, trying to catch what must have been the boy’s name. “What was that?”

 

The boy coughed a couple times and attempted it again. 

 

“My name is Leon.” Chris’s eyes grew wide at that before he let out a small laugh.

 

_ Of course it is. Who else could be the sole survivor in a situation such as this.  _

 

“Well hello there, Leon. My name is Chris. Can you tell me what happened here?” He brought a hand to the smaller’s trembling shoulders. Leon’s eyes were cast downward as Chris felt the tremors begin to hiccup as he tried to talk.

 

“M-my family t-told me to s-stay in here. Under th-the bed, dad said. I d-dunno what came af-after, but there were..were s-s-screams and a lot of lot of sh-shouting. I wanted t-to help, b-but I couldn't m-move. I-I was s-so scared.  And th-then noth-nothing. Th-they’re all d-dead aren’t they? Th-there’s n-no one le-left. I-I ca-...” The boy was all but hysterical now with tears flowing down his red cheeks. Chris took his hand and gave him a gentle, but firm squeeze.

 

“Alright, I’m going to get you out of here. I’m here with a friend of mine and we’ll take you to somewhere safe, okay?” The boy gave him a nod before sucking in another breath to calm down. 

 

Just as Chris rose back up to his full height, he heard it. Dread clutched at his stomach as a cold feeling washed down his back…

 

A gunshot.

 

* * *

 

Leon watched Chris duck out of the house as he continued his inspection of the rest of the structure. There seemed to be only a handful of rooms to go through: a living area, a bedroom or two, a tiny kitchen. House after house, everything looked to be in order. Unbeknownst to Leon, his thoughts echoed the same findings as his partner.

 

No blood.

 

No signs of a struggle.

 

No bodies. 

 

_ Yet,  _ Leon added in his head. Remaining tense and at the ready, Leon opened the door of the final house. Same as the others, nothing seemed out of place. Taking in a deep breath, something wafted into his senses. A smell he had unfortunately become familiar with: decay. Hoping the source was no longer moving, Leon inched closer as the smell grew more potent. Turning the corner quickly, he was met by two long, feminine legs protruding out from the doorway. The special agent steeled himself and moved towards the body, never taking his gun down once. Just as he was about to take another step forward, a loud slam resounded off the walls. 

Leon snapped his focus up to the front door to find it wide open. Jerking his eyes around for any sign of movement, the brunet slid his focus back to the body only to find it...gone.

 

“Shit!” Covering the distance with long strides, Leon peered around for any indication of where the damn thing could have gone. 

 

Nothing.

 

Diving quickly out the open door, he tried to at least locate what could have caused the loud noise from earlier when he saw it: the same decaying pair of legs, only this time they were attached to a body. One that seemed like its skin wanted to fall off. 

 

Aiming for the head, Leon let off a shot and hit the creature square between the eyes...or whatever was left of them. The thing lurched forward and stumbled to the ground. 

 

Leon took a step forward to get a better look at whatever it was when the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Spinning on his heels, the man barely had a second to think before he was grabbed by the neck and met with a giant, hulking monstrosity. Caught off guard, he dropped the gun and grasped at the hand. Razor sharp claws jutted out from one arm while the other resembled more of a human hand, one that currently was set on crushing his windpipe.  

 

Lungs aching, Leon gasped out for any air he could get. Fingers clawed uselessly at the hand to give him reprieve.  _ Son of a bitch! I’m not dying here…  _ His vision was starting to go dark as his mind clouded under the oxygen deprivation. Finally, he managed to slide one of his hands to a small knife. With as much strength as he could muster, he jabbed it into the offending arm. 

 

The creature shrieked, dropping the man to the ground. Sucking in gulps of air like a drowning man, Leon coughed onto the ground as feeling returned to his limbs. 

 

Now recovered, the first creature joined the second as they trudged at him slowly. Leon darted around for his gun before a shout distracted the two beasts.

 

“LEON!” 

 

Already with his gun in position, Chris let off round after round of shots into the larger one. While the smaller one was distracted, Leon went for the gun and fired an accompanying volley into the damn thing’s head. Confirming that this time it wasn't getting back up, the brunet noticed for the first time a small child cowering behind Chris’s form. Disregarding him for now, Leon turned his attention back to the behemoth, which was recovering from the other’s shots. 

 

Lifting up its clawed arm, it brought it down on the pair with a screech. Rolling to the left, Chris caught Leon’s eyes. 

 

“What the hell did you get yourself into now?”

 

Leon gave a shake of his head. “Ah you know, the usual. Just another day at the office.”

 

The man was back up and firing before Chris could retort.

 

“This is what happens when I leave you alone for five minutes, huh?” Leon jerked his head back towards the child. 

 

“You adopting now or what?” Another dodge from the claws.

 

“A survivor I found and guess what?” The duo jumped behind a nearby crate for some covering.“His name is Leon.” 

 

Leon jumped over the crate and unloaded another clip full of shots into the thing’s head. Its movements were slowing down at this point, but it still posed a dangerous threat.

 

“Good name.”

 

On and on it repeated. Fire, fire, dodge. It seemed like hours had droned on when in reality, it had only been a couple of minutes. Both men were panting heavily now, but still kept their guns pointed at the monster. It had to be near its limit as well. Sensing it wasn't going to make any leeway with the two armed men, it turned towards the weak link.

 

The boy. 

 

it turned swiftly, faster than either Leon or Chris had expected it to. Raising its claw, , it aimed for the child trembling by the barrels. Chris, being the closer of the pair, yelled out and dove towards the boy and tumbled into the barrels, just missing the knife-like claws. 

 

Demonstrating the same speed it had shown before, it recovered from the miss and brought the talon back up for round two. Leon seeing Chris and the boy still recovering from rough tumble into the barrels brought up his gun to take the shot. However, a cold hand clamped down around his heart at the tell-tale ‘clink’ of an empty clip. Out of ammo.

 

“SHIT!” Leon tossed the useless weapon to the side and ran towards his partner and the boy. Without thinking, he threw himself between the monster and Chris with a shout. In a flash, the brunet felt rather than heard the claws sink into his back. The pain exploded all the way down his back like someone had just poured hot charcoal over it. At the edge of his vision, he could just barely make out Chris kneeling next to him, giving his shoulder a shake before promptly standing back up again shouting something at the boy behind him. Darkness swam in his vision before his head lolled to the side Gunshots echoing through his mind was the last conscious thought he had.  

 

* * *

 

 

Leon awoke in a familiar room with light pouring in from the nearby window. 

 

He must have slept through the night. 

 

The last thing he remembered was… He darted his eyes around foolishly as a thundering ache ripped through his skull. Clutching his head between his hands, he noticed his midsection has been completely bandaged.Placing a hand on his torso, he nearly let out a pained gasp at the sensation pulsing through his chest. Blinking back the burning throbs, he raised his head back up to the rest of the room. Sitting in a chair next to his cot was probably the man responsible for his bandages: Chris. Sleeping off his own exhaustion, it appeared. 

 

As if sensing the other’s waking, Chris’s eyes opened and widened at the contact they made with Leon’s.

 

“I see you’re conscious.” 

 

Leon slowly rose one eyebrow incredulously at the phrasing.“Good morning to you too. What the hell happened?” Chris stretched and shook off the remnants of sleep before meeting Leon’s gaze. 

 

“Well after...you went down, I tangled with that thing some more. Unloaded a couple more clips and it eventually was down for the count. Dragged your ass back here along with the kid. You’re welcome.” Leon thought back to the walk it took to get the pair to their destination in the first place. That couldn't have been a walk in the park.

 

“Got back in the middle of the night and called it in. Based on what we found and what the kid told us, that smaller thing was the researcher we were sent to find. Apparently she had been experimenting on the local populace, trying to create a new strain. The big one was the result of her work.”

 

Leon bristled at the mention. “See, what did I say about scientists getting involved? Never ends pretty for anyone.”

 

“I seem to recall something about how you were planning to go alone as well?” Chris’s eyes darted to the numerous injuries Leon sustained during the fight before catching some of the worse ones on his arms. “Here, give me your arm.”

 

“I’m fine, and I would have been fine on my o-” A sharp look from the other caused any protests to die unspoken. With a heavy, exaggerated sigh, Leon lifted his arm for the other to see. Chris, smirking at his small victory, grabbed the arm firmly but gently. As he was wrapping up the various lacerations, a quiet mumble came from the other. 

 

“Hm? What was that, Kennedy?” 

 

Leon turned his head to the side, unable to make eye contact with him. 

 

“I said thank you...asshole. For saving my life.” Chris chuckled at the almost whole hearted show of gratitude before he paused in his bandaging.

 

“Yeah well, you wouldn't have been in this mess if you weren't trying to save my hide. So thank you for that. I guess we can call the score even?”

 

Leon gave a quick, short nod. “You still owe me a drink.” 


End file.
